Orders Sororitas of Sector Occident Prime
As a permanent war zone under constant threat of heresy the Sector hosts numerous Sisters Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. Orders Militant: Order of the Sacred Rose This Major Order has a preceptory on Gorgo in Leonidas sub-sector overseeing several convents strategically sited in the Thermopylae and Loculus sub-Sectors. The Order of the Sacred Rose was founded by in honor of St. Arabella, one of the five companions of Alicia Dominica, by the Ecclesiarch Deacis IV c. 500.M38. The sisters work to achieve their patroness's virtues of self-discipline, control and resolution. Their combat doctrine favors heavy weapon assault. Order of the Argent Shroud This Major Order has a preceptory on Legatus in the Aquila sub-sector which they use as a launch point for regular incursions into the lawless Occidentis Boreal sub-Sector. The Argent Shroud is one of the original splinter orders of the Daughters of the Emperor originating back in M36. It's first canoness was its patroness St. Silvana, another of Alicia Dominia's companions. Like Silvana the Sisters cultivate a deep, mountain moving faith which they express in deeds not words. Order of the Wounded Heart A galaxy wide Order Minor they maintain a string of Commanderies accross the Sector with the chief house on Trianguli Prime. Even more reclusive than most Sororitas orders - none of which can be called open and forthcoming - the Sisters of the Wounded Heart are known as a rapid reaction and deployment force and esteemed for their skill in Urban warfare. Their convents also include penitentiaries where sinners are restored to the Grace of Him on Earth. Order of the Bleeding Heart Another widespread Order Minor the Bleeding Heart was formed from Sisters and auxillaries of the Wounded Heart separated from that Order by the Seraphinian Reforms. Hostile feeling exists between the two orders to this day. The Sisters of the Bleeding Heart hold that the Reforms betrayed the intentions of the Foundresses to which they have remained true. They have a priory on Praetexta and convents on the shrine worlds of Regia and Invictus providing shrine guards and preaching to the faithful as did the original Wounded Heart Sisters. Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius This Minor Order was founded by SS. Anath Arrian, Bel Tarka, Cynthe Lysander and Semiramis Cyrus, all four descended from the warlords who led the Macharian Heresy. After Imperial control was reestablished these noble women dedicated themselves to a perpetual crusade of repentence. They were soon joined by other daughters of the military aristocracy who bound themselves by the same oaths. The association of penitent crusaders grew rapidly into a respectable military force which was formally recognized as an Order Militant by the Cardinal of Macharia and Abbess Prioris in 499.M41. Order maintains three convents in the Ara Pacis sub-Sector, the chief of them on Temperans and the others on Prudens and Fortitudis respectively. Order of Her Blessed Bones This Minor Order is local to Occident Prime. It was founded by St. Elpha Corbie, a member of the gubernatorial family of Elphamor and a Palatine of the Bleeding Heart, to protect the Pilgrim ships and Shrines of St. Elphame. Like their progenitress Order they have strong evangelical tendencies and the Sisters of Her Blessed Bones are authorized by the Cardinal of St. Elphame to preach and conduct services for Pilgrims. They are also entrusted with the defense of the holy shrines of the Saint and maintain a small fleet of patrol ships to police the warp currents between the Pilgrimage planets. The order's icon is a haloed skull surmounting a pair of skeletal arms crossed in prayer. Order of the Silver Skull This minor order is local to the Occident Prime sector. The Silver Skull is a successor Order to the Sisters of the Argent Shroud splitting off in M.39 under the leadership of St. Tecla Brontis. They maintain a permanent presence in the lawless and heresy haunted Occident Boreal sub-Sector from their mother house on Kimmeria. Order of the Celestial Rose This Order Minor is also local to Sector Occident Prime. They are a successor order to the Sisters of the Sacred Rose with convents in the Phoenician sub-Sector and Sidonian Space. Order of the Cleansing Flame Another local Order Minor. They are a successor Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius. Their mother-house is on Sushila, a moon of Achaemenia. Order of the Golden Dawn A local Order Minor. They were originally a cenobitic order dedicated to prayer, contemplation and the works of mercy in the Sol Magna system. This changed during the Second Crusade of Fire when Sol Magna was overrun by the chaos forces of Xeraz the Exquisite. The surviving sisters, armored by their faith, led a stubborn resistance that held the line until the Fire Warders and Sector Guard units rallied to counter attack. The remaining sisters reinvented themselves as a dual order Militant and Hospitaller of the Adepta Sororitas adopting the rule of the Argent Shroud. Order of the Smaragdine Tablet Are a successor Order of the Sacred Rose established on Zhogun. Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens This ancient Order actually pre-dates the Adepta Sororitas as do several female militant orders associated with Astartes Chapters. The Handmaidens are headquartered on Imperator Victor with houses spread over the southern sub-Sectors. Order of the Ladies of the Anvil A sept of the ancient order of the Promethean Sisters and closely associated with the Knights Anvilar. Order of the Child Of Storm This Minor Order is associated with the Lightning Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. It's patroness is St. Tamrayis, a native of Sava. Her order takes it title from her byname The Child of Storm. Order of the Chalcedony Spear This Minor Order was founded by St. Mila of the Spear a dedicated officer of the Spatriate Guard. Its mother house is on Sparta and the Order is closely associated with the Spartiate Marines. Gallery Sacred Rose.jpg|Sister of the Sacred Rose Argent Shroud.jpg|Sister of the Argent Shroud Colors of Wounded heart.jpg|Sister of the Wounded Heart Bleeding Heart Sister.jpg|Sister of the Bleeding Heart Battle Sister6.jpg|Sister Penitent of St. Macharius Battle Sister3.jpg|Sister of Her Blessed Bones Battle Sister1.jpg|Sister of the Silver Skull Battle Sister10.jpg|Sister of the Celestial Rose Battle Sister9.jpg|Sister of the Cleansing Flame Battle Sister2.jpg|Sister of the Golden Dawn Battle Sister4.jpg|Sister of the Smaragdine Tablet Battle Sister7.jpg|Sister of the Emperor's Handmaidens Battle Sister8.jpg|Sister of the Ladies of the Anvil Battle Sister11.jpg|Sister of the Child of Storm Battle Sister12.jpg|Sister of the Chalcedony Spear Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime